Renovatio Europam campaign
Start: 13th century *End: Early Modern Era *Missing factions: Papal States *Diplomacy and intrigue *Rivalry between Christians and Muslims *Colonisation of Africa, Asia and the Americas *Plague and disease For further details on the CtW factions or the mod, see Factions. Victory conditions *Conquer more territory for marginal victory; conquer all hostile factions. OR *Acquire ten colonies (see Colonisation below for more information). Barbarians Present in every unclaimed area are "barbarians" or rebels, whose insolence must be ended. As formidable as they may be, barbarians have several handicaps, such as the lack of the ability to conduct in farming; the inability to build anything other than fishing ships from their docks, and so forth, and most importantly, the inability to advance to the Dark Age. Even so, barbarians can field a variety of unique units (which sometimes are available from wonders), and so they should never be underestimated. For more info, visit this page. Tribute Tribute is the main currency of the game, and can be used for the following purposes: *Upgrading fortification levels of your regions *Buying bonus cards *As a medium of exchange There are several ways of collecting tribute: *Destroying enemy factions - their entire tribute score is added to your own *Controlling pilgrimage sites *Vassals *Colonies Pilgrimage sites Religion plays a vital part of life in the Rise of Kings campaign. More often than not, it is pilgrimage tithes that are paid to most factions that normally provides passive income - until colonisation is possible. The formula for deriving tribute from a single holy site is the following: y = u(4 + x) , where *y is the amount of tribute received from that site each turn *x is its current fortification level, and *u is the number of holy sites owned by that faction. There are 3 pilgrimage sites scattered throughout the CtW map's western areas, and they are: *Hejaz (in the Middle East), *Galicia (in Iberia), and *Jerusalem (in the Middle East). Although most Christians and Muslims may receive tribute from only 2 sites at a time (Hejaz and Jerusalem for Muslims, Jerusalem and Galicia for Christians). A Muslim faction in control of both Hejaz and Jerusalem is capable of receiving at least 20 tribute, assuming that it does not upgrade the fortification levels thereof (each area will now produce 2(4+1), being +10 tribute). Asian factions never receive any income from conquering holy sites. While they may find that conquering Hejaz grants them better relations with the Muslims, the taking of Jerusalem or Galicia will result in holy war with the Christians, unless certain conditions are fulfilled. Vassalage Vassal states are states which have been completely annexed to your control. You are able to control their armies and fortify their regions, but will have no access to their rare resources or colonies. Vassals can be created in the due course of conflict once you conquer an enemy capital: that enemy will immediately be rendered a vassal state under your control, with its fortification levels intact. A vassal state can be created by offering a single payment of tribute to your chosen target. Once done, the vassal state will produce "interest" for you off the amount of tribute paid, that amount being 1% of the total paid to the vassal. You may not make a vassal out of any faction as long as you have 6 or fewer regions than it does; it will immediately refuse you. Equally, neither France, England, Spain, Venice, the German HRE, the Byzantine Empire, nor the Papal States will ever accept an offer of annexation — you must either ally with them or destroy them to achieve victory. Note that if you lose three battles in a row, your largest vassal will subsequently rebel and become independent again upon its next turn. If 2 vassals are tied for size, they will all rebel simultaneously. Note: Christian wonders, if constructed, prevent Christian vassals from deserting you, as long as you are of the correct faith and the wonder stands on your regions. Control of Hejaz also grants the same for Muslims. For instance, if the Saracens are in control of Armenia as a vassal and hold Hejaz, Armenia will not break away unless the customary three defeats of the Saracens come after it loses the Hejaz. Asian factions are the only nations capable of creating vassals out of anyone without religious limitations, but for them, the cost of creating vassals can be high: the cost structure for Asian factions is as follows: ::100 * 2 ^ (x-1) where x is the number of regions held by the targeted faction. For instance, if Mongolia has 10 provinces and the Russians 3, the Mongols will be required to pay on average 400 tribute to buy out the Russians. Should they be at war with one another, the cost for the Mongols to buy out the Russians might substantially increase. The Mongols will now receive 4 tribute per turn as long as the Russians remain a vassal until the next time they rebel and submit again. European and Muslim factions will find it much easier to create vassals from others: for them, the cost structure is as follows: ::100 (u + 1(v))/w where u is the number of regions held by the targeted faction v the number of vassal states previously created, and v the number of holy sites which the dominant faction owns, the maximum being 2. There is a catch however - you must have control of Jerusalem as a Christian or Muslim in order to convince others to become your vassals, and you have a very limited number of vassals. Christians (including Byzantium and Russia) are capable of creating vassals out of the following factions: *Armenia *Denmark *Portugal *Bohemia *Burgundy *Poland *Hungary *Wales *Scotland *Crusader States Russia as an NPC faction will never submit to another Christian or Muslim, although sometimes it will offer itself as a vassal in order to save itself. Muslims are capable of creating vassals out of the following factions: *Turks; *Saracens; *Moors; *Mongols; *Armenia Example: Russia has three vassals, and is in control of Jerusalem and Galicia. If it wants to create a vassal-state out of Burgundy, and burgundy comprises 7 regions, the amount russia must pay at a minimum will be 100 (7+ 3)/2 = 500 tribute. This will be possible as long as Russia has at least a 7-region lead over the Bohemian crown. This new Burgundian vassal will grant its Russian masters 35 tribute per turn. Colonisation Towards the end of the game, you will be allowed to colonise new territories, if you are playing as either China, Spain, Portugal, England, Scotland or France. Every so often at the onset of the Black Plague, you will be asked if you would like to create a colony. Colonies can count as a victory condition, and basically are a reflection of your faction's cultural and economic development (some wonders have effects on colonies). To win, you must acquire ten colonies. Upon obtaining them, you will be asked if you would like to continue the game. Should you do so, expect the game to become much harder! Colonies are not cheap, and cost as much as a medium-sized vassal state. However, if done right, they will pay back good dividends. The cost structure for founding colonies is as follows: *Chinese, Scots: Most expensive *English, and French: somewhat costly *Spain: cheap *Portugal: cheapest. If you chose not to expel Jews, your second colony will always be created for free. Once you have agreed to create a colony, it will take some time before the new colony is set up. Additionally, you can create armies from colonies. To generate a new colony, you must create or acquire a set amount of overseas colonies to generate a new army: *Chinese, Scots, other factions: every 6 *English, and French: every 5 *Spain: every 4 *Portugal: every 3. There are a total of sixteen colonies, all of which are viewable here. Each colony has a specific faction it is usually acquired by, and also contributes tribute per turn and rare resources as if it were part of the campaign map itself. For a faction such as the Holy Roman Empire, it will have to acquire as many as 6 colonies in order to generate a new army on the campaign map. Additionally, the following wonders have the following effects on colonies: *Confucian Academy - colonies are created instantaneously *Marine arsenal - colonies are 25% cheaper. Events Throughout the era, different events will occur, which may or may not affect you in some way or the other. These are some of the events that normally take place. Spheres of influence A sphere of influence is a collection of regions on the map which demarcates how aggressive a faction will remain. Once all the regions in a faction's sphere of influence have been obtained, that faction ceases to continue aggression. Some fctions like the Mongols, Byzantines and Hungarians, however, are naturally expansionist in nature. Excommunication Catholic nations can always expect themselves to be excommunicated, until at least the Black Death is around. What usually triggers excommunication are the following: *Destroying Catholic factions (the Pope tolerates border skirmishing and vassalage, however) before the Imperial Era, while the Holy See is still alive. *Refusing Papal requests before the Imperial Era. *Ceding up to 20% of your regions to a non-Catholic before the Imperial Era, while the Holy See is still alive. Once you have offended the Pope, a popup will immediately appear, demanding that you pay 50 tribute to efface your sin or face consequences. You may choose to pay, or otherwise ignore it. Excommunication results in the following effects: *Unable to engage in diplomacy with Catholic nations for five turns (this makes requests for peace and alliance impossible, as they will repeatedly turn you down). *Regions with a fortification level of 2 or lower will rebel (when a revolution begins, you will need to move an army into the area, otherwise it will immediately become a barbarian region). *Unable to collect tribute from a holy site. *Your being eliminated by another Catholic faction doesn't result in excommunication of your opponent. *Alliances with Catholic factions annulled. *At war with Crusader States, Germany, France, Venice and England for 5 turns. Note that although failure in a Crusade results in excommunication, the penalty lasts for 3 turns and not 5. Also, Crusading States can also be excommunicated. Until the Imperial Era, AI Catholic nations will not attack another Catholic nation, unless that nation is at war with it - it doesn't stop them from advancing on Russia, Byzantium or the 6 non-Christian factions. The Pope, however, is unlike most princes. In the republic of Christ, there is forgiveness of sins and as the most forgiving prince in Christendom, he will normally demand a small indulgence fee of 50 in order to allow you to atone for your sins. Refusing to do so immediately results in your excommunication the following turn. If you are the largest excommunicated faction, expect the Crusader nations (the Crusader States, England, France, Germany and Venice) to turn on you immediately. There is one faction, however, that is never excommunicated - and that is France. France can still collect tribute from holy sites and conduct diplomacy with other Catholic nations despite Papal condemnation (it will still suffer having its alliances broken and being at war with its own Crusading partners). If you control lands in Italia, the Pope will request that you hand them over to him. Holy Wars Holy wars can break out between Christians and Muslims and sometimes even between Asians too. Generally speaking, there are several catalysts for holy wars: *Christians take Hejaz (no further conditions) *Non-Christians take Jerusalem and the Byzantine empire has fewer regions than the average of the Turks and Saracens combined. Holy wars will break out whenever triggered by these events if they occur before Black Death (a couple of turns before the Imperial Era). Generally, *In the first case, a Crusading alliance will be created between the Crusader States and any of the following factions which have survived: England, France, Venice, and Holy Roman Empire, with all unexcommunicated factions simultaneously declaring war on all Muslims. *If Christians take Hejaz, it results in a Muslim alliance, with Muslim states declaring war on all Christians. *Should a Christian or Muslim take Jerusalem before the Black Death event, it would result in an effect similar to above. If an Asian faction such as Mongolia takes Jerusalem, it will result in a Crusading alliance called with unexcommunicated factions declaring war on the Asian faction that took Jerusalem. During a holy war, Holy War cards will be distributed between Christian factions, in an attempt to retake Jerusalem in 5 turns. Failure to do so at the end of those 5 turns results in excommunication for 3 turns, but if done successfully it will immediately end any state of excommnication you were under. Note that the Crusader States may take any of the 3 holy sites in the game without triggering a Holy War. Additionally, Muslims will not break alliances or declare war on you at the onset of a Holy War if you are in control of a Marine Arsenal. The Jewish question Whenever as a non-Asian nation, you lose Jerusalem, it will trigger a choice - religious tensions will force you to either expel Jews from your lands, or to keep them. This however has several implications: *Keeping the Jews will result in 100 tribute being added to your treasury, but will disable unique temple units and Islamic techs at the temple until this option is raised again. *There will be other effects caused by expulsion or acceptance of Jews, most notably during the Black Plague and colonial period. Black Plague Black plague strikes once the following are achieved: *The current era is the Castle Age *One faction controls at least 33% of the entire campaign map. *Fewer than 8 European regions have a fortification level lower than 8 This plague strikes immediately, lasting until the Imperial Era, and causes the following effects: *Population cap in scenarios is reduced to 100; *You are unable to fortify your territories *Colonisation is unlocked for the Portuguese. Other factions will follow suit subsequently during the onset of the Imperial Era. *The Alhambra wonder doesn't spawn units, but can mitigate the effects of Plague on population caps. *The Aachen Palace Complex ensures that new regions that you capture in CtW are automatically upgraded to Level 2 upon acquisition. Also, income from your vassals during Black Plague cannot fall below 20%. of its value per turn. If you chose not to expel Jews during the Castle Age, European and Middle Eastern regions you control with a fortification of 4 or higher may revert to 1 if not garrisoned with an army. Category:Blog posts